yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Usapyon
Usapyon (Japanese: ＵＳＡピョン USApyon) is a 'Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Uwanosora (Tribe)|'Uwanosora']] tribe. Appearance Usapyon wears a yellow spacesuit that has rabbit-like ears on the hood, and he carries a small orange ray gun modeled after a carrot. He also has a blue jet pack attached to his back. Usapyon has another mode known as Vader Mode where a glass plate flips over his face, black smoke fills his helmet, and his eyes turn red. While in Vader Mode, Usapyon typically shoots at his target of ire, typically Haliey Anne. When his rage is at its peak, he engages in Emperor Mode, where he gains pink armor and a teal-green cape. His Vader Mode-like eyes are also noticably thicker and gain a spike. Usapyon's gun has also changed colors to reflect Emperor Mode. Usapyon used to be an otter that was later named "Chibi" that ended up in a rabbit farm for some unknown reason. In Corocoro comic, he was bullied by other rabbits for being different from them. One day, he was selected by NASU for the first animal into space. But when they tried to test Chibi with a rocket engine, he panicked and got electrocuted by the circuit board and the rocket exploded. In Chibi's death, Usapyon was born. USApyon Merican Medal.png|Merican Medal USApyon gun.png Usapyon (Emperor Mode).png|EMPEROR MODE Usapyon (Football Gear).png|Football Gear Usapyon (Scuba Gear).png|Scuba Gear Usapyon (GI Gear).png|GI Gear Usapyon (Racing Gear).png|Racing Gear Usapyon B.png|Usasuit B Usapyon Queen.png|USApyon Q Usapyon (Without Suit).jpg|Without his Suit Usapyon Leap.png Usapyon Jump.png Personality Usapyon is short tempered, anything that annoys him can cause him to go Vader Mode and go on a shooting rampage. He has deep respect to the Professor, though, as he was the one who raised him. History Usapyon made his debut in episode 77 where he tells Hailey to buy a space watch which later turned out to be a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype. After Haliey Anne summoned Usapyon, he asks her for her help but she was not interested. He then begged her to listen to his story which he explains that he is looking for a person. After explaining who the person is he is looking for, he tells his background. But Hailey did not listen and was reading a manga, which Usapyon used his Vader Mode to make her listen. He explains his background story. He then ask her to find him so that he can apologize. Hailey refuses, but he gave her the limited edition Sailor Piers figurine. After finding him, he promised that they will build a better rocket. In episode 88, after helping Usapyon build the rocket ship and demonstrating the rocket launch to Professor Hyuri, Inaho suggested to start up a detective agency so they can help Yo-kai in need. As of episode 104, the InaUSA detective agency has officially shut down following the identity reveal and death of Phantom Thief Kopin. However, it reopened in episode 120. In episode 134, Inaho breaks USApyon's 4 rocket, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan learn why Usapyon fled to his house. Tomnyan visits Nate and meets Usapyon. The two Merican Yo-kai like each other because they are both from USA. However when Tomnyan notices the rocket set of 1, 2, 3, and 5, just like Whisper, Usapyon enters Vader Mode and Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan get attacked. The victims flee outside but Nate sees Inaho walking by. Nate summons Tattletell and Sunao and they possess Inaho. In the end of the segment, Inaho gives USApyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, Usapyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Hailey, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan once again. Relationships Haily Anne Frankly, USApyon sees Inaho as a bit of a dummy. He gets annoyed by Inaho's antics often, often causing him to go Vader Mode on her. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan Tomnyan USApyon and Tomnyan first met thanks to Nate and the two seem to hit it off rather easily and get along quite well due to them both being Merican Yo-kai. USApyon enjoys Tomnyan's singing, unlike the rest of the characters, he even danced to it. However, this does not stop him from turning Vader Mode at him. Powers and Abilities Usapyon can use his blaster to inspirit people to make them give items in a shop for free. When USApyon presses the buttons under his helmet, he will turn into his "Vadar Mode", where he rapidly fires red lasers from his blaster. He has an upgraded form called "Emperor Mode" by pressing the buttons on top of his helmet while in Vadar Mode. During this mode, he can fire a strong pink laser blast and can even fly. Usapyon also has a Yo-kai Pad where he gets information about the Yo-kai they meet. Appearances * Almost every season 3 episode Running Gags * Entering Vader Mode. * Blasting Hailey Anne while he is in Vader Mode. Trivia * Usapyon wears a rabbit helmet although he is an otter, which alludes to him wanting to be like the experimental rabbits. * Usapyon's "Vader Mode" and "Emperor Mode" are references to the Star Wars franchise. * Usapyon believes that when he was a test subject, he was treated well, but eventually relearned he was kept in a cage and fed whenever the scientists told him to. * Usapyon's actual name is Chibi, meaning "squirt, short stuff". * Usapyon has only used his inspirit once in the series. Origin Name Origin "USApyon" is a combination of the USA acronym and uso-pyon (うそぴょん, "psych!"). It is also a combination of usagi (Japanese: 兎''' "rabbit") and pyon (Japanese: '''ピョン onomatopoeia for a rabbit's hopping). In other languages * Korean: 우사뿅 Usappyong * Chinese: Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Shady Yo-kai Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe